The false betrayal
by Starbird publishing
Summary: An alternate reality, where steven has more of his mothers genes, his relationship with the crystal gems becomes strained when he is falsely accused of starting an earth shattering event.
1. Moonbase

Steven universe AU

(Backstory: Connie goes with the crystal gems to the moon-base, though in this timeline yellow blue changed the earth plans owners, also these events in this timeline occurred later when Steven is 16 and Connie is 15 6 months)

The sun began to set over beach city, the big donut closed as did funland, the town started to quiet down as a car rolled through towards the beach, it came to a stop out jumped connie.

"Bye mom, see you tomorrow!" Connie shouted.

Connie closed the door ran up the beach, a familiar view awaited her, the temple, she ran up the steps knocked on the door, footsteps could be heard and after a while the door opened, on the other side stood Pearl, smiling warmly when greeted by her apprentice.

"Why hello Connie, please come in" Pearl spoke warmly to her student.

Pearl walked in with Connie and the other gems turn to greet her.

"Hey dude" amethyst said as she sat on the table.

"Yo" Garnet spoke in her calm tone.

"Connie!" Steven came running from his bed to hug his friend tightly, she returned the hug and embraced him.

"Steven, it's been so long! I've missed you" Connie told with a friendly smile in her face.

"Are you ready for a moon mission?" Steven asked, giddy with excitement.

Connie chuckled and answered.

"With you Jam buddy, Of course" Connie Blushes as she looks into Steven eyes, in the background Garnet is standing, she raises her hand and gives a thumbs up.

Connie Steven notice her look down in embarrassment, pearl giggles lightly smiles.

"So, shall we get going everyone?" Pearl asked happily, this mission was an easy one, no monsters, no home-world gems, just data collecting, which is where peridot comes in.

"Come on we need to go!" Shouted peridot, eager to get there back, she was missing a new episode of camp pining hearts she wanted to watch it badly.

"Hurry hurry!" Peridot spoke eagerly.

They all walked to the warp pad and went off, after the pad had been installed on the moon it had made missions there so much easier, they arrived shortly after walked up the stairs to the data pad, once they arrived they had noticed something...odd, the data pad had signs of recent activity, peridot went to see the log dates and found an unknown entry 3 days prior to them arriving.

"That's odd" peridot said confused.

"Who's been here?" Connie asked nervously.

Peridot checks all the data, trying to find the being responsible, she comes across the security feed, outdated but still active, she activates it and finds something surprising.

"Is that?" Pearl questions.

"Steven?" Amethyst looked at the screen with a surprised look on her face.

The screen showed Steven approaching the data pad accessing the earth colony plans, they show the full idea and he smiles, the file is sent to an unknown location, peridot tries to find the location, using her knowledge of home-world tech she pulls up the location the file was sent to, the gems stare in shock at at the screen, after a few seconds they turn to Steven, he also had a shocked expression, his shock turns to fear.

"T...that's...not me..." he says nervously, he didn't recall the event at all.

"Steven, what's the meaning of this!?" Garnet asked, her gauntlets appear as she clenches her fists.

"I don't know, why would I do that!?" Steven knows he's innocent, deep down garnet knows to, but unknowingly behind them, Connie begins to draw her sword.

"Steven..." Connie growls lightly, her face filled with anger, she feels betrayed." Steven backs away after noticing her draw

Connie aims and jumps towards Steven, he summons his shield and blocks her attacks, slowly being pushed backwards until he stumbles backwards down the stairs.

"Steven!" Pearl rushes to him as Connie jumps to strike at him, she blocks her attack and pushes her back.

"Connie calm down, we don't know the full reason behind it!"

"He betrayed us pearl!" Connie shouts at her and jumps to strike her, pearl blocks each attack defends Steven, Garnet and amethyst run to stop them with peridot close behind them, Steven crawls away and gets to the warp pad, pearl Connie lock swords as the pad activates, sending Steven far from the base

"Steven!" The gems shout for him as he leaves, Connie puts her sword in her scabbard punches the wall.

"He got away!" She screams.

"What did you think you were doing dude!?" Asks amethyst angrily as garnet puts her hand on amethysts shoulder.

"That was a bad move, he's your friend Connie"

Connie turns to garnet.

"Didn't you see what happened? He gave them the plans they needed!" Connie has never been this angry, something seemed off.

They take the data and return to the temple, expecting to find Steven all they find is an empty home, with Steven no where to be found, they all looks desperately for him, looking around the beach and town, they ask everyone they see, no one has seen him.


	2. Discovery

False betrayal chapter 2.

Discovery.

This facility had been hardly used, it was out of commission, dusty...* Steven thought to himself after he arrived at Eden station, it was used to build injectors for colonisation, but it seems to have been discontinued...

"Why would I do that...?" Steven began t break down, he asked himself why he would do that, give information to the enemy...

"I'd never do that...would I?"

A large shatter is heard echoing throughout the facility, steven jumps in surprise and stands, summoning his shield and taking a defensive stand.

"Good instincts boy..."

A strange voice appears from the shadows, an intimidating voice, it commanding power, Steven turns to face where the voice had came from, his face turns from focus to fear as 'she' appeared, the one garnet, pearl and peridot had warned him about...

Yellow diamond.

"Strange...I thought it'd take more to convince you...no matter, my plan will still work" she approached Steven, arms crossed as the ground shook beneath her.

"W...what did you do...?" Steven asks, his fear clearly shown on his face as she came close to him.

"Oh My dear, it's not what I did, it's what you did...have you ever wondered where you get yours looks?" She kneels and gives an evil smirk.

"I...I was told I was unique..." Steven is sweating nervously.

"You don't look like rose, nor that organic you call father, do you know who you remind me off?" She smiles and rubs his head gently.

"Who...?" Steven asked curiously.

Yellow paused and laughed manically.

"Pink...diamond"

Steven froze as those words were said, his gem glows as his head is filled with memories, she had done something, everything his mother did, all her memories, came flooding back to him faster than he could process them.

He fell back against the wall as his pupils shifted to be pink with black diamonds, this was the truth, his past, his mother! They all belonged to pink, pink faced her shattering, but why?

"I...I'm pink..." Steven comes to the realisation that the being in front of him was family. His mind raced, his emotions flurried from fear to sadness to anger, he didn't know what to think, he knew he couldn't go back, but he didn't exactly want to turn himself into the diamonds either, he was stuck...with no solutions to his only problem, he needed to think.

"You belong with us pink, your fellow diamonds, you can have it all, your own court, your own palace, a colony all to yourself" yellow placed her finger on Stevens head, something clicked in him, his eyes went blank as all his happy memories were cleared, all that was left, were those of pinks past and of the crystal gems criticising him, he stood and looked at yellow, a tear in his eye, he closed his fists and growled.

"I...I want them to pay for what they did...for what they did to me..." Steven said with an angered tone

Yellow smirked and chuckled, she lowered her hand for Steven to jump on, she raised it and walked to her ship, the door closed and the ship flew off towards the stars...towards home-world.


End file.
